


Steamy Love

by Starkiller141



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time Sex, Futanari, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, cum on face, cum on tits, near mind break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Azula just wants to be left alone. Defeat has rendered her uncaring for revenge as her brother sits upon the throne as Firelord. However once he gifts a certain water bender his family’s island vacation home, the place where the secluded fire bender has made her retreat, Azula will find that peace can be better With company.
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Steamy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Heyyy there! For you all I have another wonderfully fun to write commission! This one features a Futa Azula x Futa Katara from Avatar the Last Airbender. 
> 
> Once again, if you’d like to commission a story of yall’s own, everyone can get in touch with me through my discord: https://discord.gg/XHyd6XB
> 
> ANYWAY, as always please feel encouraged to leave a comment and, of course, enjoy.~

It’s been some time now, since it all happened. Since Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai. Since prince Zuko defeated his sister princess Azula, who at the time was going through a mental breakdown as years worth of feeling unloved finally caught up with her on the day of her coronation. Afterwards, she had been sent to a mental asylum as it had been determined by her brother and their still living mother that she had simply been more deranged and corrupted by her father than cruel of her behest. 

Now, several years later, princess Azula stepped out in front of the large asylum gateway as the matchingly large gateway doors closed behind her.

She was free now, an order of release issued by the Firelord himself. Years of treatment through physical therapy and herbal medications had, after a few years and more than a few violent incidents, had made some progress with her state of mind. For better or worse she managed to return her sanity to that of when she was initially chasing down the avatar.

She was back to being cold and calculating, but she was also... exhausted. So indifferent with the world to add cruel back to her title. Her mother had seen this on one of her visits to the asylum. She could see it in her dear daughter’s eyes, she was back, but just tired.

The Queen mother managed to convince her son Zuko, the Firelord, to order her release. He was skeptical of course, having had to fight his sister in a multitude of ways throughout his life. Almost having nearly been killed by her many times. Though he trusted his mother’s judgment of people and made the order for his sister’s release.

And so, without warning, Azula found herself standing outside the asylum with nothing but some clothes her mother had sent her, a small bag of personal belongs she had made while inside, and a note from her mother telling her to “live her life” and “to try and express her anger in constructive ways that can benefit her and those around her” lastly saying “don’t focus on just surviving, focus on living”

Naturally, Azula had read the note, scoffed at it, crumpled it up, and threw it away carelessly. Her mother’s poetic words hardly ringing in her head. All the defeated woman wanted now was to find a place no one would bother her, especially not her family, and she knew just the place.

———————-

“Your family’s beach house!?!” Katara cried out in shock at Firelord Zuko giving the luxury house to her.

“Yes, I want you to have it, in fact I’ve already had my royal court handle the paperwork. All expenses towards the house have already been paid and it’s ready for your use whenever you’d like.” Zuko said calmly in response and with a smile at his friend’s reaction.

“No, no, no, I can’t. We’r talking about your family’s vacation house! Wouldn’t it be better to keep it for memories sake?” 

“Actually quite the opposite. We only ever used it once and it… wasn’t pleasant. I think my mother’s of the same mind when I say we’d rather forget about that place. And giving it to you is the least I can do for how you helped me get to where I am today. None of the public even know about it, so you’d have it all to yourself as you’ll have the only key. If someone tries to break in, well, your an expert waterbender at the shore of an ocean, I’m sure you’ll manage.” The prince said with a smirk, knowing Katara’s skill firsthand, having been on the receiving end of it a few times.

“I-I… I don’t know. It feels wrong to just be given something so expensive and personal.”

“Did I mention it has a natural hot springs just behind it? Or how about the indoors gym? Maybe the library that’s fit for a queen, literally?”

“I’ll take it!”

———————-

“Wow.” Was all Katara could muster as she finally stood just outside the front of the large vacation home. 

It had taken her a half day’s travel to get here. She needed to take a boat since the beach house was on a small island. The island itself only had a small village on the opposite side of it from the house. The final part was just a bit of a bit of a walk down the only trail to the house from the village.

But finally, with only some heavy breathing as she had dragged her luggage with her, Katara made her way to the beautiful doors of the house. She soon opened the ornate doors to see the spacious interior. The waterbender then put her luggage to the side and took in the view of the beautifully designed house. It was large of course, almost too large she’d say. Something that only confirmed such a belief was the map of the house on a wall towards the center of the room outlining the three floors and the rooms within them.

While Katara was eager to get to know her new property, after such a long travel she decided she’d much rather focus on taking things easy. A bath would be nice and she specifically remembered Zuko saying some very nice things about a hot springs just behind the house

Feeling that she’s earned some true relaxation, believing she was completely alone on the royal property, and not wanting her clothes to start sticking to her, Katara decided to undress herself in the main room as she made her way to the back porch. After tossing her clothes carelessly to the floor she opened the back door being fully naked. As much as Katara loved the feeling of warm moist air on her breasts, she loved it even more on her cock, having the 6-inch length hanging freely just in front of her pussy lips as she made her way down the stone steps.

Katara just knew this was going to be an amazing time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula had to admit, while she didn’t enjoy this vacation home when she was a child, she could certainly appreciate these hot springs now. That's right, azula was currently naked and taking in the warm waters of the hot springs behind her family’s beach house. It was a perfect escape in her mind as the rest of her family would likely never come to the house for the memories it would dredge up. Such memories Azula could care less about as the simple fact that she was alone was more than enough to satisfy her. Though, it had been quite some time since she had a proper hole to stuff her own 7-inch cock into. Oh well she supposed, her hand would have to suffice.

That was, until the former princess heard her steps coming from the stone path behind her.

Azula was quick in her movements, she jumped out of the pool, making sure to not make big enough splashes that could be heard by her intruder. She made her way behind a large nearby boulder as the steps became louder. Azula squinted her eyes to try and see through the thick mist of steam that blanketed the area to no avail. 

As the steps sounded from just a few feet away, Azula saw her intruder’s naked body. While not quite being able to make out the intruder’s face, the princess was quite happy to see the wondrous breasts the intruder possessed. A woman, perfect.~

Though it wasn’t too soon after when the firebender also took notice of the moderate cock she had. A futa like herself, the intruder had to be. That didn’t matter to her of course, it only meant she had even more ways to play with her soon to be captured sex toy. After all, how dare this lowly person enter her family’s home and use their spring, it was likely some villager that wanted a taste of the good life. Oh how Azula intended to give them more than a taste. In fact…

Azula’s eyes went wide as the face of the intruder suddenly came into view.

The waterbender. The lowly bitch that had assisted the avatar in evading her. The slut that had ruined so many of her plans. The soon to be cum stuffed whore that defeated her on the day of her coronation. Suddenly, a fire was lit within Azula. A fire of passion, a fire of need, a fire of revenge. She could easily sneak up on the unsuspecting girl and finish her off, but the princess was never one for a quick end. She would make this, what was her name, Katara suffer. If she could simultaneously unload her hefty nuts, then all the better. 

Azula watched Katara slowly slip into the warm relaxing water and made her move. 

“Ahhhhhh.~ This is nice.” The waterbender said aloud, oblivious to the entity sneaking behind her.

The princess silently made her way behind the relaxing waterbender. Katara’s eyes were closed as she took in the warmth of the water, slowly drifting to the center of the pool. 

Perfect

The princess, ever slowly, slipped into the warm water behind Katara. The waterbender, so lost in her relaxation that she didn’t even feel the shift in the water as Azula slipped in behind her.

By the time Katara felt something was off, it was already too late.

Azula slipped her arms under the waterbender’s arms and then towards the back of her head, putting her in a hold that kept her from fully moving her arms. Using this grip, Azula slightly lifted Katara in the water so her own cock could line up with the waterbender’s plump ass. 

“H-hey! What do you think your doing?!?” Katara cried out as she struggled, not quite able to properly water bend with how her arms were restrained.

Before Katara could even realize what Azula had in mind, the fire princess pulled her new toy downwards onto her cock. All too perfectly, Azula felt her rod slide into her new slut’s ass, the tight, unused walls felt amazing around her fuck meat. 

“Oh yes! I needed this!! Thank you my dear for volunteering your body!!!” Azula roared and laughed at the same time. Revaling in the delicious feeling of carnal pleasure and sweet revenge. 

Katara didn’t mean to moan out in forced bliss, but she simply couldn’t deny how incredible her enemy’s cock felt in her ass. She had never had anything close to sex, masturbation with her hand was the only pleasure the waterbender ever knew. As much as she wanted to fight the deranged fire princess, her cock just felt too incredible to do anything but take the fucking in full.

This was Azula’s plan of course. Back in her prime, within the Imperial palace, she would use her massive cock to mind break many of the help that served her and her family. Fucking them into drooling, cum filled messes. She did such things countless times to countless women with her royal status protecting her from any form of backlash. Back then she would quickly get bored of playthings and seek out new victims almost daily. However, this time, the princess was very much intent on playing with her newest catch for a very long time.~

To Katara’s scattered mind, that was alright. Even as the cock in her ass brutally pummeled her, all she could manage to do was moan out and drool as ecstasy overtook her. The waterbender put up no resistance as she was bounced up and down on the dominating cock, even as she felt the thick Pre-cum coat her inner walls.

“My goodness slut! Your ass is so incredibly tight!! Am I the first to fuck this hole of yours? I’ll be sure to make it memorable!!!” Azula roared out as she upped her speed and ferocity in fucking the waterbender’s ass.

Katara’s moans turned into screams of pleasure. Her mind running rampant as pure ecstasy overloaded her. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with her making splashes as they hit the water until they were lifted back into the air whenever another rough thrust hit her rear.

Azula’s smile only grew as she watched her enemy turn into a drooling whore as she wrecked her mind. The princess just knew that if they weren’t already in the hot springs, it would be obvious just how wet and close to orgasm the waterbender was.

Of course she was right. Not that it could be easily seen with their lower halves under the warm water, but Katara’s pussy lips were putting out copious amounts of arousal. She didn’t want to be turned on by this, but her body had other plans. Even her cock was standing at full attention with its own pre-cum leaking out from the pleasure forced upon her.

Finally, the carnal sensations became too much for the pair and soon both screamed out in ecstasy.

“Fuck! Fuck!! Fuck!!! Take my cum you lowely whore!!!!” Azula roared out as she shot her load deep within her captive’s ass, filling it to the brim and then some. This meant that a great deal of her cum squeezed out from around her her cock and out of the overflowing behind.

“Ah! Aaaahhh!! Aaaaaaashhhhhhh!!!” Katara moaned out in pure bliss as she gave up on fighting the pleasure and allowed it to flow through her veins, freely letting the pleasure ravage the former virgin’s body and mind. Once Azula came within her, there was nothing the waterbender could do but follow suit. 

Katara came with even more force that her captor had. Her pussy clenching around nothing as it spasmed and shot out her clear arousal, it quickly diluting amongst the hot springs water. Her cock meanwhile erupted in a gusher of semen. The white goo went high and at such an angle that when it came down it coated Katara’s own face in the sticky substance. Her body continued to twitch and shake as she rode out her orgasm, still feeling Azula’s twitching cock in her ass.

Azula herself only smiled, seeing the state she had reduced her prey to. The princess laid herself back in the hot spring, releasing her hold of her prey’s arms. Sitting on the carved out stone seats that lay under the water. She took in moderately heavy breaths as it had been many months since she’d properly exercised and many more since she last mind broke a slut. As Azula allowed the remnants of her orgasm to roll over her, her cock still fully within Katara’s ass, she started to feel… tingly.

Soon the sensation was more solid. The princess quickly reached into the water, not wanting her moment to be ruined by some snake that had snuck into the originally snake-less island. However, as Azula rummaged through the pool she no snake, nothing but water, nothing at… except… water.

Before Azula mind could put it together, Katara turned her head to nearly face the princess.

“So good.~... but I want more.~” the formerly innocent waterbender said with a tone that sent a shiver down Azula’s spine. 

Just as the captor tried to react, her captive raised firm ye rivals of water from the pool they were in and had them wrap around the firebender’s limbs, completely immobilizing her.

Afterwards Katara pushed herself off Azula’s lap, hating having to remove the cock from her rear, but also knowing what was to come was going to be far better. She turned to fully face the now restrained princess and wordlessly raised her arms. Following her command, the water tentacles raised Azula’s naked body into the air. 

No matter how much she struggled, the princess could not break free of her watery yet tight bindings, even when her legs were spread before her and before her former captive, there was nothing she could do. 

Seeing how helpless Azula was before her, combined with her own still hungry arousal, had Katara cock harden again in an instant.

Now Katara has a decision to make. Azula’s ass or pussy? She had taken her own rear so it would have only been fair.

“Hey! Don’t you even look at my cunt bitch! A slut like you isn’t even worthy to gaze upon it.” The princess roared out of defiance. 

It made the choice quite easy.

With Azula’s legs already spread, Katara nearly moved the firebender’s cock onto the princess’s own stomach. With the path cleared, Katara lined up her cock with Azula’s ornate pussy, and thrusted forwards.

“Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!~” both futas cried out in ecstasy. 

Katara had never been inside a cunt before, and for the first one her cock entered to be as warm and tight as Azula’s led to a better experience than she had ever dreamed.

Meanwhile, Azula moaned out in uncontrollable ecstasy as she had never been fucked before. She had always been doing the fucking as a sign of dominance. If she had known how amazing a fat cock fucking her pussy would be like, she might have been a bit more submissive.

None of that mattered now, Katara nearly started a steady and powerful rhythm if thrusting in and out of the pristine pussy. The princess’s entire body would shake and shift mid air as her restraints kept her powerless and perfectly positioned for a rough fucking. 

And rough Katara was. Though perhaps needy was a better term as the now dominating futa quickly craved the feeling of her cock pounding it’s way deep into her former captor’s core.

The moans and cries of ecstasy Azula let off as Katara pounded her pussy relentlessly were just the best icing on any cake Katara had ever had.

Soon enough, this perfect new world the pair found themselves in reached its peak as both girls screamed out in orgasmic bliss. Both came, harder than they had ever before. 

Katara blew her load deep within Azula’s prime and tight pussy, not worrying about pregnancy or anything that was pure carnal bliss.

Azula came as well, her pussy tightening around Katara’s cock, squeezing it for every amaizeingly warm and comforting drop of cum it could. Azula’s also shot a load of its own, though much the same as when Katara had cum before, the angle of her cock caused much of it to land on her face, coating the princess’s features in her own jizz.

After such explosive orgasms, the pair settled down on the stone seating within the spring’s pool. Katara was sitting with Azula now willingly on her lap with, cock still fully within her sensitive pussy. Neither were complaining about each other's presence anymore and there was more or less a peace in place, temporarily both assured themselves.

“So…” Katara said, with only a silence coming from the princess on her lap.

“Want to try to sixty-nine? I’ve never done it, but I’ve heard it’s fun.” The waterbender said gently, running her hand along Azula’s thigh.

“... hmph… I suppose.”


End file.
